In recent years there has been a growing interest in electrofiltration devices of the type wherein electrodes are lifted from a filtration bath to a position in which the material deposited on the electrodes is stripped therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,026, issued Aug. 15, 1978, shows such an electrofiltration device in FIG. 16 of that patent and a commercial version of that electrofiltration apparatus has been in successful operation for some time. In the stripping operation, the electrodes are each, in turn, lifted to a position above the bath, doctor blades are rotated into contact with the electrode and the electrode is then lowered toward the bath with the deposit material on the electrode being stripped therefrom as the electrode modes downwardly. However, the pressure of the doctor blades against the electrode and the deposited material offers substantial resistance to the downward course of the electrode with the result that the electrode ears are lifted away from the hook member with which they are usually in contact. When the doctor blades are rotated away from the electrode upon completion of the stripping operation, the electrode drops perhaps 3/4 of an inch, slamming the electrode ears against the hook member, stretching the elevator chains and shaking the whole filter frame and its various parts and attachments. Since the electrode may weigh 2000 pounds or more, a very substantial hammering action is thus imposed on the apparatus, and malfunctions and a shortened life are the expected result.